Counting Stars
by BleuBengal
Summary: The last thing Derek Hale expected was to find his mate on a routine pack visit. He didn't want a mate. Not after her. He was perfectly content being alone thank you very much. Funny how fate doesn't care about your plans. He figured that out the moment Stiles Stilinski crumbled to the floor in front of him. Mpreg. A/B/O dynamics.


**A/N: My first A/B/O and Teen Wolf story as requested by one of my readers. I don't really know that much about Teen Wolf at all so go easy on me. I had a friend summarize the series for me and watched a couple of Youtube clips. So this should be very interesting. We'll see how it goes. I honestly planned on having this finished before posting, but it didn't happen. I'm HORRIBLE at updating. Just thought you should know. I'm putting it all out there. Btw, sorry about the title. I kinda picked the song that was playing on my iTunes so there's that. I also don't have a Beta. I'm a lone writer.**

**Spot The Film: I added inspired lines from a movie in here. Tell me which one and you get a virtual cookie :)**

Derek pulled the door behind him as he stepped out onto the front porch. His basset hound, Striker, following behind him. The scent of wet morning air filled his nostrils. He leaned over the rail looking out towards the woods surrounding his home. His legs were clad in a pair of grey sleep pants riding low on his hips; leaving his torso and feet bare. He loved it out here. No one in his family could understand why he wanted to be so secluded from the rest of them. Especially being the next Alpha. They thought it was absurd for him to be so far away from the rest of the pack. In reality, he was only a short fifteen minute walk and even shorter run from his parent's house, but for how closely knit his family was, he might as well have been a million miles away.

When he first had the house built, he imagined it would be very different from the way it currently was. He'd imagined he would have been mated by now and his mate would have taken over the decorating making it feel more like a home. He imagined watching his pups running around in the yard playing, maybe a garden or two blooming with flowers, a swing set. He imagined her coming up behind him, wrapping slim arms around his waist; her swollen belly pressed against his back telling him breakfast was ready. He saw himself picking up the pups, one hanging off each arm as they giggled swinging upside down, taking them into the house.

But there was no mate. No pups. His walls were still the default eggshell white and his breakfast consisted of a stale muffin and cup of coffee.

Once upon a time, Derek thought he was in love. He was a fool. The older beta female came crashing into his life bringing fun and excitement. And sex. Derek had been a virgin when they met. Kate had taken full advantage of his youth and hormones, riding him without a care in the wood behind his parent's house every chance they got. She never allowed him to knot her, always jumping off just as he was going to pop and licking the cum off of his shaft instead. Derek thought it was because she didn't want to get pregnant, but he soon found out that wasn't the case.

For the better part of a year, they continued this secret affair. Derek sunk down on one knee and proposed to her as soon as he became of age; already having commissioned the house to be built for the two of them. When she said yes, he carried her into his father's office and introduced her as his intended. They weren't a true pairing, but he was happy. He only wanted her and he thought she felt the same.

Two days later, Kate disappeared. Two weeks later, she returned with a nomadic pack that ransacked and attempted to take over their land. They fought them off, killing many of the enemy and losing a few good wolves themselves, but not before the nomads managed to burn down several of their houses and steal a large amount of money and stocks from the safe in the his father's office. Kate had been using him to gain access to the pack's money and territory. From her time with him, she'd learned all about their security measures and how to hit them where they were weak.

The betrayal hardened him. He was no longer the carefree boy he once was. Everyone assured him that it wasn't his fault, but he knew it was. He could see it in their eyes as they buried their dead and rebuilt their homes. Hidden behind the pity in the glances they threw at him as he drowned himself in liquor at the bar. He had almost caused the downfall of his entire pack because he couldn't keep it in his pants. How could he have been so blind? How was he ever supposed to be Alpha? Lead an entire pack, when he couldn't lead himself? He still didn't know the answer to those questions almost six years later.

At 24, Derek was beyond the typical age for mating as future head Alpha. There was a tension between him and his father. Derek could not succeed his father unmated. For all their advancements, both technological and social, wolf law was still very sacred and clear. Alpha David was at the end of his rope; the perfect picture of a long suffering father. He was a strong Alpha, demanding unquestioned obedience from his pack while allowing his children the leniency any father would. A little too much leniency most would say.

Derek rejected every beta and omega they brought in front of him over the years; refusing to mate. Choosing instead to sleep around and drink himself stupid on wolfsbane every weekend. Finally, he had been given one year to either choose a mate of his own or be married off to one of his parent's choosing. Derek had gone into a rage. Going so far as threatening to abdicate his position as the next Alpha and give it to his uncle Peter without success. The deadline still stood and he was already eight months in. He'd almost accepted the fact that he was to be mated to a complete stranger in less than four months.

He was supposed to accompany his father to meet with one of their neighboring packs for business. The term 'neighboring' was used loosely, because the Stillinksi pack was at least a few hours' drive away. He usually didn't tag along, but his father thought he should learn something about pack relations.

Derek stiffened when he heard someone coming towards his house. He relaxed when he recognized the scent as his best friend and future third, Jackson. His other friend Boyd was to be his second. Mainly because he wasn't a hot headed idiot like Jackson and much less likely to get them all killed.

"You ready?", Jackson asked with a vicious grin.  
Derek barely resisted rolling his eyes. Jackson was always looking for a fight. "There's nothing to be 'ready' for. It's just the Stilinski pack. They're allies."  
"Still, this is our first time meeting them. You'll be Head Alpha soon. We need to make an impression. Show em who's boss."  
Derek didn't bother responding. "Hey, where's Erica?", Jackson asked curiously.  
"How the fuck should I know?"  
Jackson frowned. "I thought you two went home together last night?"  
"Yeah well. She left early. "  
Jackson nodded in understanding. "Bitching about mating her again?", he asked. Derek grunted in confirmation.

Erica was Derek's fuck buddy for lack of a better term. They had an understanding, but it didn't stop her from nagging him about mating her instead of some stranger and getting the stupid deadline over with. They could never be anything more. Erica wasn't the type of Beta that any self respecting Alpha would ever consider taking home to his mama. And she was definitely not fit to be pack mother. Derek had caught her poking holes in the condoms they used and threw her out. He never knotted her and only used condoms as extra protection. You could never be too careful.

Clearly she must have gotten desperate and was trying anything to keep him. To trap him. If she had his pup, he would at least have to keep her on as a concubine which was greatly frowned upon. Sure, some Alphas had more than one mate, but it wasn't common. And if the child was an Alpha, it would become the heir. He promised himself that no one would ever make a fool of him again after Kate and he lost it. So maybe he was a little rough on her. He didn't really mean to break her arm, but he was too angry to think rationally. She wouldn't try coming near him for a while. Maybe by the time she decided show her face again, he would feel like apologizing. _Maybe._

Jackson followed him into the house as he went to get ready. Derek knew he would have to send out a shopping list to his mom or one of his sisters. Jackson was a notorious glutton and would probably eat up all his food before he could even step foot in the shower.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski was walking (more like being dragged) into the conference room with his mother. He had no desire to be there, but he knew his dad would throw a fit if he skipped out. As the welcoming Alpha, it was custom that his dad have his mate and heir with him to greet the incoming pack. He'd much rather be hanging with his best friend Scott by the lake, playing his Xbox or going on a run with the rest of his friends.

It wasn't like he was the real heir anyway. An Omega could never run a pack. The best Stiles could hope for was that he would be married off to a decent Alpha, have pups to continue the bloodline, and influence decisions from behind the scenes. It sucked. His parents never seemed particularly keen on mating him off, so he wasn't really worried about it. He was almost 17 and omegas matured at that age going into their first heat within two years. So far, there had been no serious proposals or courtships offered to him. He was a beauty, but Stiles wasn't a very good omega. He was mischievous instead of obedient, clumsy instead of graceful, his mouth never stopped running and omegas were to be looked at, not heard. He also tripped over virtually anything in his path and was sure to die from some freak accident long before his time. Everyone loved him regardless. He was just... Stiles.

The entire council was standing, awaiting the arrival of Alpha Hale and his son. Word was that they had already passed the gates. Stiles was overwhelmed by a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was restless and his skin itched something awful. He scratched at it, leaving behind angry red marks. His mother, Claudia, slapped his hands away.

He sighed dramatically causing his father to turn around and give him a look that clearly said, _'Try not to embarrass me kid.'_

As soon as the other pack entered the room, Stiles began shaking uncontrollably. A strong scent filled his senses. It smelled of musk, rain, and a faint hint of vanilla. He watched through bleary eyes as his father conversed pleasantly with a tall, burly man with grey peppered hair that he didn't recognize. He knew it must be Alpha Hale.

Something inside of him jolted and tugged his eyes over to the right. They locked with stormy brown ones from across the room. The face holding them flashed a feral grin at him, eyes burning red. Stiles whimpered; falling to the floor. His knees spread into a kneel, hands behind his back and his neck bared exposing a trail of freckles and moles that sprinkled across his skin. _Alpha. Mate. Submit. Yours._ He scarcely registered his mother yelling his name while the entire room turned around to face him in shock.

Derek's canines dropped at the sight of his pretty little omega kneeling before him. _Omega. Mate. Dominate. Mine._ He growled and stalked towards him fully intending to mark, claim, and possess. Right then and there. The Omega was his. All his. And he'd kill anyone who stood in his way. Derek distantly heard his father command something through the blood pounding in his ears. Boyd and Jackson each tackled him from a side slamming him to the ground. He howled in anger as he saw his Omega being taken out of the room, crying out for him. How dare they touch what's his?_ Protect. Mine. Kill._ His wolf chanted at him as he threw Jackson and Boyd from him. Boyd slammed into the nearest wall slumping bonelessly to the floor and Jackson head first into the table they had set up full of food.

He ripped through all of the other weres standing in his path in the same manner until his father yelled "STOP!". Derek cringed, but remained still clenching his fists. He had no choice but to obey.

* * *

Derek found himself tied up in one of the Stilinski guest rooms surrounded by his pack members. They had to use ropes woven with silver strands just to keep him down.

"Where. is. my. omega?", he demanded when his father entered the room.

David sighed. "He's safe. He's with his mother."  
David watched as his son's eyes flashed black and then red again. His base instincts had taken over. He likely wouldn't calm down for several more hours. The wolf had complete control. "You can't keep me from him. He's _mine_.", Derek hissed while angrily tugging at his bonds; not once flinching at the smoking of his flesh.

"I'm aware.", he replied dryly. "I've already arranged your mating to Stiles with his father."  
"What the _hell_ is a Stiles?", Derek bit out.  
Jackson could barely stifle his laughter in the corner. Derek silenced him with one glare.

His father hid his amusement behind a cough before answering. "Your omega. That's his name. Don't worry son. You'll have him soon enough."

The older Alpha was exceedingly pleased that they had found Derek's mate. A male omega at that. Now the line would be secure and the young Stilinski was sure to give his son strong pups. This trip had turned out better than expected.

* * *

Stiles lie awake in his bed staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. Eyes bloodshot from crying. His body had finally stopped shaking after a few hours ,but his hands were still bruised and bloody from pounding on his bedroom door and screaming himself hoarse for his Alpha. What the fuck was happening to him? His mother had tried to explain to him through his meltdown that Alpha Hale's son, Derek, had triggered him and they were true mates. He didn't even think those really existed anymore. There were no true pairs in their pack. The last thing he wanted was to be shipped off miles away from all of his friends and his family where he didn't know anybody. But he knew as soon as he locked eyes with his mate that there was no going back. He rolled over and buried his head in the pillow blocking out the sounds of his parent's arguing.

John slammed his fists down on the table. He was tired of fighting. They had a hard time keeping the two boys separated after the earlier fiasco. With Stiles screaming like a banshee and Derek tearing through his pack like rag dolls. On top of it all, Alpha Hale demanded an immediate mating and he had no choice but to go along with it. They were losing their son. He didn't want to fight with his mate and feel even worse. "That is enough Claudia! I've made my decision. Stiles will be mated tomorrow. It's done."

"How can you go along with this? Stiles is not of age. He still wears batman underwear for Christ's sake!"

John bristled at that. "Don't you think that if I saw any way out of this, I would take it? That I would do _anything_ to keep him safe? Keep him here with us? Stiles is a true Alpha mate. Hale has every right to want him by his side. It's the law."

"Forget the law!", she shouted. "He's our son. You can't just let them to take him. You've heard the rumors John. Who knows how he'll treat Stiles? He'll probably even keep his little whores in the house with them.", she spat in disgust.

John took her hand in his. "I know sweetheart. But to deny a mate is a direct action of war. We have no chance of surviving a pack war against the Hales. We have to let him go.", he explained gently. They were a small pack and to many people that automatically equated to weakness. Even with the alliance with the Hales, they were constantly faced with rogues who wished to overthrow John. They couldn't afford to lose the support.

Claudia fell into her mate's arms. He was right, but it didn't make the pain any less worse. "He's my baby.", she cried softly.  
"He'll be fine. He's a smart kid Claude. They're made for each other. We couldn't have asked for a better match."

* * *

The distance between Stiles and everything he knew and loved grew with the passing of each tree. Silence permeated through the car as Stiles sat in back with all of his personal belongings in the trunk. Claudia stroked his hair while his head was in her lap. This was the last time he'd see her for a while so he allowed the babying. Just this once. He didn't even want to think about the fact that he was essentially on his way to his own wedding. After what seemed like an eternity, their troops pulled into Hale territory.

His parents, his dad's second, a few members of the council, and his best friend Scott all stepped out of their respective vehicles. They went into the cabin provided for them by the Hales to get ready for the mating. After a lot of fussing by his mother and the attending Betas, Stiles and Scott were left alone.

"Hey you okay?", Scott asked in concern.  
"Just dandy.", Stiles said. "It's not like I'm freaking out or anything. It's not like my life is over." His voice cracked at the last revelation.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?", Scott mused. Stiles started to protest, but Scott continued. "I mean, we always knew this was going to happen. Yeah it sucks cause it's not someone from our pack, but it was kinda inevitable. You're the heir."

Stiles wanted to be angry, but Scott was telling the truth. He had this way of being blunt without being an asshole. Stiles both love and hated him for it. Stiles grinned at Scott's use of the word 'inevitable'. He raised an eyebrow.

"Allison been making you read again?"  
Scott threw a pillow at him. "I hate you." They both laughed.

"I'm scared.", Stiles confided.  
"What are you scared of?"  
"The uh... wow this is awkward. The sex thing.", he said muttering the last bit.  
Scott smirked. "The what? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you.", he said holding up one hand to his right ear.

"You heard me you jackass. I said the sex thing."  
"What about it?"  
"I'm a virgin.", Stiles said exasperatedly.  
"And..."  
"And? I'm a virgin who's about to get knotted and have my brains fucked out! I've never even been kissed! I don't want my first kiss to be with a stranger.", he said throwing his hands up.

"What about that time with Lydia in the first grade?"  
Stiles shook his head. "Doesn't count. She was kicking my ass cause I stole her sand pail and she fell on my face. Purely accidental."

Scott hummed and looked thoughtfully for a minute. "Maybe we could kiss?", he suggested hesitantly.  
That got Stiles's full attention. "Are you kidding me? That's your best friend advice for me right now? No way. That's too weird. We've known each other since we were in diapers. You don't kiss people you knew in diapers Scott."  
"Exactly. That's why we should do it. You know we don't feel that way about each other, so it's no big deal. But fine, if you don't want to...", he trailed off.

Stiles's eyes narrowed at Scott as he inspected him. His grin widened to epic proportions. "_Oh._ I get it now. You've always wanted to kiss me haven't you?", he said with unmasked glee. "It's okay Scotty boy. I know you want me. Don't worry, I won't tell Allison."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's it. I've always been in love with you. So much so that I've spent my entire life having absolutely nothing to do with you sexually even though we slept in the bed together until last year and have been naked around each other more times than I can count. Just waiting for you meet your true mate and hope that you would be so desperate that you would kiss me an hour before your mating."

Stiles pouted. "You're not supposed to be the sarcastic one. That's my thing."

Scott shrugged. An awkward tension filled the air.

"Okay, just do it. Before I change my mind.", Stiles said.

Scott got up awkwardly and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He couldn't believe they were about to do this. He slowly leaned down in front of Stiles, searching his best friend's face for any signs of hesitation.

"Screw it.", Stiles said and smashed his lips against Scott's. Scott's heart skipped a beat even though he was expecting this and had even volunteered for it. Stiles was warm and soft and he got lost in Stiles's scent. He never noticed how good he smelled before. He growled, pulling Stiles closer. All of a sudden, Stiles wasn't just his best friend anymore. He was an omega and Scott wanted more. He needed it. He would have it.

Alarm bells went off in Stiles's head and his inner wolf was screaming. _No_. _Wrong. Stop._ Stiles quickly tried to push Scott off. Scott wouldn't budge and Stiles panicked. Scott's eyes were in a strange limbo between his natural color and red. He knew if they went completely red, he was fucked. There was no way he could fight him off. As a last resort, Stiles lifted his leg and kneed him in the balls.

Scott fell to the ground holding his crotch. "Fuck Stiles. Did you have to hit me that hard?", he gasped out in pain. His mind was still blown. He had to remind himself that he was in love with Allison and straight. _Very_ straight. He shook his head to clear it. When he looked up, he noticed that Stiles looked a bit green. He started to ask what was wrong when Stiles jumped up and violently vomited outside of the window. Scott tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Stiles pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

Stiles puked twice more before sinking down onto the floor next to Scott. Remarkably, his wedding robes were still spotless. Stiles groaned. His body was revolting at the action of being with an Alpha other than his mate. "We are _never _ doing that again. This didn't happen." Scott silently nodded in agreement waiting to regain feeling in his junk.

* * *

There would be no celebrations that night. No cakes would be cut, no dances would be performed. It wasn't their way. There would be electricity, instinct, bonds formed, power changes and pack. Family.

Stiles was pulled into position in front of Derek in the clearing. Alpha Hale was chanting something in the old language, but Stiles wasn't listening. He could barely concentrate staring out at all of the unknown faces in front of him. His new pack. One blonde in particular was looking at him with disgust and loathing. What was her fucking problem? His eyes locked with Scott and his parents. There was so much sadness and resignation there that he had to look away. There was also pride and he held onto that.

He felt Derek gently lower the ceremonial robe to expose his shoulder; canines elongating. Stiles closed his eyes tightly and waited. It didn't take long before they were announced as Alpha and Omega Hale and Derek's teeth sank into his skin; marking him as his forever. Stiles felt his consciousness open to Derek and the feelings rushing at him were overwhelming; almost knocking him off his feet. He swayed. Derek's eyes rolled into his head at the sweet taste of his mate's blood.

Derek howled holding Stiles up with one arm; blood dripping down his chin as the other howls of the pack rose up to match his. Everyone kneeled before them. Derek's father father bowed his head to him; showing that he willingly conceded his title. A new Alpha was born.

* * *

Stiles heard Derek close and lock the door behind them. He was unsure of what he was supposed to do next. He knew the urge to consummate would be strong after a mating. He felt it, the need to mate burning inside him. Slick was already running down his thighs. His mouth dropped open when he turned around to find Derek standing in only his boxer briefs that did nothing to hide the huge Alpha cock swollen in front; wedding clothes left in a pile in front of the door.

"Should I...should I um just get naked? Because I know that we're supposed to...and you're already half naked so I probably need to get undressed too. Right?", he babbled nervously.

Large hands massaged at Stiles's shoulders running up and down his arms. How the hell did Derek move so fast? When did he get this close to him? Derek's voice rumbled in his ear. " Stop talking and relax."

"Okay, I can totally do that. In fact, I'm relaxed right now. More relaxed than I've ever been in my entire life."

At the first press of Derek's lips against his, Stiles shut up immediately. Derek's lips expertly teased him. Stiles opened his mouth just a bit allowing Derek's tongue to slide in. Stiles gripped at his biceps and moaned. This was how it should be. Derek pulled back and lowered his mouth to nibble at Stiles's ear; his breath hot against the omega's skin.

"So pretty. So beautiful." Derek murmured.

Stiles felt the weight of Derek's heated erection pressing insistently against his stomach as their bodies moved closer together. Derek was bigger than he'd expected and Stiles didn't know if he could take him. He felt himself being stripped, lifted up and carried to the bed. Derek roughly dropped Stiles down and climbed on top; covering his omega's small frame like a blanket.

Derek grabbed the back of Stile's head and drew him into a heated kiss. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before thrusting a finger into him. Stiles's eyes widened at the intrusion. It was strange, but not unpleasant. Not soon after, two more fingers joined that one and Stiles started to feel the burn of being stretched open.

"Open up for me.", Derek told him leaning back and placing one hand soothingly over Stiles's stomach. Stiles did as he was instructed and felt small waves of pleasure begin to build. His body craved more; reaching for something intangible. Stiles whined and rutted against Derek's fingers seeking release. Derek couldn't hold back anymore at the begging sounds Stiles was making. He situated himself between Stiles's legs and barely stroked his cock twice before it was harder than it had ever been before. His knot almost popped just at the prospect of fucking his mate. His omega. Filling him with his seed over and over till his belly was stuffed full of pups.

"Look at me.", Derek commanded, grabbing his chin and forcing Stiles's eyes to meet his. "I apologize in advance.", he said before thrusting himself into Stiles in one fluid motion. Stiles screamed out in blinding pain. He felt like he had been split in two. Tears ran unwillingly down his face as Derek leaned over to lick them away. "Mine.", he whispered reverently.

Derek allowed him no time to adjust and pounded into his mate roughly. He didn't want to hurt him, but his instincts were screaming at him to claim. He hadn't wanted a mate, and a part of him hated Stiles for even existing, but he knew he could never be without him. Not after being inside him where the feeling could put the heavens to shame.

"So tight.", Derek moaned biting at Stiles's shoulder and burying himself deeper.

Stiles inhaled when Derek slipped deeper and firmly nudged against something inside that sent shocks of pleasure through his system. He was being filled so well by his Alpha that there wasn't a tenth of a millimeter of space left inside. His claws came out and he scratched down Derek's back drawing blood. This spurned Derek on more, glad he was pleasing his mate. He pulled out swiftly and flipped Stiles on his stomach. Stiles spread his legs obscenely and fell into the pillow, presenting his round ass to Derek.

Derek mounted him and slammed in at an angle; pulling Stiles's leg up to wrap up and around his so that he was halfway suspended in midair. He fucked harder and faster until Stiles came with a strangled cry; cumming all over the sheets beneath them. Spots danced across his vision. Derek lowered Stiles's leg and pumped into his mate a few more times relishing in the earth shattering tightness suddenly constricting around his cock. Instinctively, Stiles pushed back and ground in circles against Derek encouraging his knot to inflate. As if on cue, his knot rapidly expanded and swelled; locking them together. His knees almost crumbled after the first few dozen spurts of seed left his body. The force of it sent Stiles into another orgasm.

They both panted harshly attempting to regain their breath. Sweat dripped from Derek's face down onto Stiles's back. He never knotted anyone before and it took more energy from him than expected. Derek maneuvered him and Stiles to lay on their sides, limbs tangled around one another as they slept. Feelings of contentment washed over both of them.

* * *

Light filtered in through the windows shining brightly on Stiles's face. He opened his eyes and stretched. He bit his lip to stifle the cry that rose from his throat accompanied by a flare of sharp pain shooting through his lower back and legs. He looked over to see Derek sound asleep behind him, his arm planted around Stiles's waist. That's right. He was mated. To Derek Hale. The new Head Alpha. Who was surprisingly cuddly. Awesome. He blinked blearily as a knock sounded at the door. Derek's lax arm suddenly tightened and held Stiles still preventing him from getting up. He growled softly, warning Stiles not to move. The protective instincts had not completely gone away and they would both likely feel out of sorts over the next few days. At least they weren't still tied. Derek must have slipped out of him sometime during the night.

"Derek honey, it's me. I'm here for the sheets.", his mother's voice filtered through the door. Stiles closed his eyes for a moment. He had forgotten all about that. It was embarrassing to say the least. The testament of a new Alpha's strength hinged on his ability to secure a virgin mate. They would still have been allowed to mate if Stiles wasn't one, but the pack always felt secure in the knowledge that the bond between their Alpha and Pack Mother was pure. Pure bonds made healthy pups and strong heirs.

Derek ran a hand over his face as he sat up and released Stiles from his death grip. The Alpha was rumpled; dark hair sticking up at odd angles. Stiles didn't look much better.

"Go. I'll take care of it.", Derek said to Stiles before pushing him towards the bathroom. Stiles let the spray wash over him imagining Derek stripping the bloody sheets off the bed and handing them to his mother who would take them to be proudly displayed for two weeks as a symbol of their mating. He briefly wondered if his mother would have done the same thing if he had mated into his own pack.

He felt stiff, like every bone and joint in his body had been wound up and released repeatedly. The hot water was doing wonders and he felt less...crusty. He jumped when the curtain was thrown back interrupting the little world he had drifted off into to reveal a very naked Derek. A naked and horny Derek who stared at him hungrily. Without any words, the Alpha kissed him and took him again for the second time.


End file.
